


Not from Tennessee

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Androids don't have understanding for puns.





	Not from Tennessee

It had been two months since you rescued Rupert. He had just escaped from the deviant hunter, but was too scared, too much in a panic to go to that place called “Jericho”. And he got even more frightened as he realized you were a human but calmed down a bit soon, because you had known him being a deviant android from the moment you saw him. And you weren’t calling for help, you weren’t trying to hold him still. You just wanted to know if he was alright. He was panicked, of course, and seemed to be paranoid of that deviant hunter. He told you he had to find this “Jericho”, but at the same time, he was too scared to try to find it.

So you decided to offer him a place to stay – your home.

Of course, he was extremely suspicious at first, but you just wrote your address on a crumpled piece of paper from the bottom of your coat’s pocket and gave it to him.

“If you want to come, this is my address. I promise I won’t set anything up. You can come if you want to, I won’t force you to come.”

And maybe, just maybe that made him come to your door the next day.

He had been really careful at your home at first. He sat down on the sofa as if he thought it was made of glass and you had to make sure not to make sudden movements at first, he was really scared of them.

But eventually, he truly believed that you didn’t want any harm to him. That you really wanted to just… help.

You gave Rupert the spare room in your house. You bought a large drawing board, so he could scribble his rA9 there, and not your walls. Fortunately, he had asked if he could scribble it on your walls before doing it, so you could go and buy that drawing board for him.

You also had bought him some old books that had pictures of birds. One came with an audio CD and Rupert could listen to different birds singing. And it got a smile on his face.

 _It was the first time you got him to smile_.

And after these two months, you had developed feelings for the bird-loving android. He liked to sit down with you on the bed of his room and babble about birds to you. Sometimes you listened to the birds singing together and you fell asleep against his shoulder. He had carried you to your bed those times and you felt that you were  _loved_. Just… not in the way you hoped to be loved.

Before, you had to keep spare room’s curtains closed and be very careful that people won’t suspect anything. Rupert had to be extremely quiet after people at your apartment house came back from work and you had to talk by whispering. But fortunately, the android rebellion had won and now androids were free. They now had the same rights as humans had and you didn’t need to hide Rupert anymore. And when you asked if Rupert wanted to stay with you, he had said yes. And you felt like the happiest person in the world.

Rupert was was once again sitting on the floor with his books. He now had a large bird cage in his room and he had some small budgies there and they chirped happily at each other as they played. Rupert looked at the bird on the book and was drawing the perfect copy of it in his drawing board. You smiled a bit and leaned on the doorframe.

“Hey, Rupert?”

“Yeah, Y/N?” he answered, not lifting his gaze from his drawing.

“I would want to have kids. I just wonder that if we had kids, what would they look like?” you smiled a bit and Rupert furrowed his eyebrows, but still didn’t lift his gaze from the drawing board.

“I’m an android. I can’t have kids.” he simply answered, and you snorted. Didn’t get that. Let’s go on the cheesy line.

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.” you said, and he furrowed his eyebrows again.

“No, I’m not from Tennessee. I’m from Detroit. Cyberlife made me, in case you don’t remember it.”

“Oh, right. But… seriously, someone call the cops, I have a feeling that being so hot as you isn’t legal!” he was quiet for a moment and he stopped drawing. And after maybe five seconds, he turned his gaze at you.

“I checked my systems, I’m not overheating. And why would you call the cops if I was?”

“Good, then I made a mistake. Um… I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you.” you said, and Rupert looked at you for a second, then he stood up and put back of his hand on your forehead.

“You have no fever. Why are you talking like that? It’s odd.” he asked, tilting his head and you blushed, looking down for a while. Guess androids don’t have understanding for puns.

“Sorry… I just… I… I like you. I… I have feelings for you.” you said and closed your eyes, then you muttered “Guess I could have said it without those puns.”

Rupert was quiet for a while, but then you felt his hand on your cheek and you looked up to him.

“I have feelings for you too.” he whispered and then your lips finally met his.


End file.
